


Un bon flair

by Machaons_Wahnsinn



Category: Mycroft Holmes and The Apocalypse Handbook
Genre: Case Fic, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machaons_Wahnsinn/pseuds/Machaons_Wahnsinn
Summary: Lark Adler est la meilleure agente dont dispose son gouvernement et si elle décide de mêler un sujet de Sa Majesté aux affaires américaines, c'est qu'elle a une bonne raison de le faire.





	Un bon flair

À ceux qui la connaissaient mal, la trépidation de l’agente Adler sur le quai, ce matin-là, pouvait passer pour une simple conséquence du froid. Le corps humain, n’est-ce pas, a ses faiblesses. Le corps féminin, hein, n’en parlons pas…

On se serait trompé.

Et elles se trompèrent aussi, ces dames endimanchées, belles ladies anglaises rendant visite à leurs riches tantes américaines, jolies nièces ayant quitté leurs grandes et chaudes demeures de l’Upper East Side pour accueillir en fanfare et fanfreluches leurs cousines du Bedfordshire. Elles jugèrent trop vite en attribuant aux impatiences du cœur la fougue avec laquelle cette jeune roturière – pas vraiment blanche, d’ailleurs, ou bien était-ce une impression du soleil rasant ? – se précipitait vers un gentleman anglais tout fraîchement débarqué du paquebot.

Elles n’avaient pas complètement tort non plus.

Il était bon de revoir Mycroft. Ils ne s’étaient recroisés que trois fois dans l’année écoulée depuis leur rencontre, de brèves interactions dans le cadre de missions parfois concurrentes, qu’elle rallongeait d’une unique journée de loisirs en faisant miroiter à ses supérieurs la possibilité de remettre la main sur les plans de l’Apocalypse. Comme à chacune de leurs trop rares retrouvailles, l’envie la tiraillait intensément de l’enserrer dans ses bras au mépris de toute étiquette, de couver du regard l’éclat de ses cheveux blonds et la lueur supérieure de son regard, de tenir sa main souple d’aristocrate fainéant, de se rassasier de la brioche que tous ces scones partagés avec Sa Majesté commençaient à engraisser. Pour un peu, elle se sentirait même prête à s’asseoir dans l’arrière-salle d’une librairie poussiéreuse pour partager un thé fadasse et jouir à nouveau de sa conversation étincelante.

Sauf que l’heure était au travail. Dès qu’ils eurent dépassé la foule encore amassée sur le quai, ils se dirigèrent vers le bac, puis attrapèrent un fiacre qui remonta Broadway jusqu’aux portes du Mabuse Follies, les lourds vantaux de bois encore fermés au public en ce début de soirée.

Le directeur du théâtre les attendait, perdu sur les larges dalles de faux marbre veiné de son hall désert, et les conduisit aussitôt dans les loges, bougeoir en main pour aider l’éclairage au gaz quelque peu défaillant, au pied du tableau.

Adossée contre le miroir piqueté de la loge, la  peinture à l’huile, complétée d’un encadrement à fortes moulures dorées, mesurait quelque chose comme quatre pieds sur trois. Une jeune femme en robe rouge, les cheveux roux et la bouche sévère, y tendait en direction du spectateur une tasse à thé un peu floue, mais clairement vide. Dans un coin à droite, près de son soulier de danseuse en satin beige, on apercevait le bec fumant d’une théière. Le peintre avait dû forcer un peu la perspective pour insérer ce détail et l’ensemble s’en ressentait, toute la figure paraissait légèrement de guingois.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil à l’attention du directeur. L’homme, qui était de grande taille et massif comme un ours, marqua une pause hésitante, son regard s’échappant un court instant en direction de Lark, avant de se lancer, d’une voix altérée :

« Lucrezia. Lucrezia Halimi, vingt et un ans, originaire de Turin, arrivée aux États-Unis il y a sept ans. Notre meilleure actrice. Elle entamait sa troisième saison avec nous et c’était notre tête d’affiche. »

Il marqua un nouvel arrêt, se racla la gorge, reprit :

« Elle a été très remarquée par les critiques. Beaucoup de journalistes étaient venus pour la première, d’ailleurs – la première des _Noces de Ménandre_ , notre nouvelle tragi-comédie. Mais elle n’était pas là, elle n’est pas passée de la journée, alors qu’elle avait fait toutes les répétitions, normalement, c’était une jeune femme très sérieuse. Et à vingt heures, quand il aurait fallu commencer la représentation, on a livré ce tableau. »

Ses yeux fixés dans ceux de Lucrezia à la fin de cette explication, il parut s’absorber dans la contemplation du portrait et oublier peu à peu leur présence. Mycroft hocha la tête, une fois. Puis il sortit. Lark forgea un sourire riche de sens qu’elle adressa à l’homme pour s’excuser de prendre congé un peu abruptement et elle quitta la pièce à son tour, en claquant fort ses éperons sur le parquet du couloir. Elle rattrapa Mycroft sur le perron.

Il fumait une cigarette en étudiant les affichettes clouées sur le chambranle du guichet. Il la dévisagea froidement, avec une raideur dans la posture qu’elle ne lui avait encore jamais vue.

« Vouloir poursuivre la piste de Moriarty ne devait pas t’empêcher de l’arrêter.

‒ Qui ça, le directeur ? Tu crois qu’il est pour quelque chose dans sa disparition ? C’était l’un de nos suspects, bien sûr, mais…

‒ Vous avez retrouvé l’ancien tableau ?

‒ Quel ancien tableau ? »

Elle n’avait pas à feindre son énervement. Lui avait l’air en colère :

« Lucrezia Halimi a fui le théâtre où elle travaillait pour n’avoir plus à subir les avances indésirables de son patron, qui tenait tout particulièrement à exercer son droit de cuissage les jours de première. Cela, tu le savais et si j’en juge pas l’absence complète de scellés protégeant la loge ou les pièces attenantes, la police le sait aussi et n’a autorisé mon incursion que parce qu’elle est certaine de ses conclusions et compte sur toi et sur les deux zigues déguisés en mendiants sur le trottoir d’en face pour empêcher le cher directeur de lever le camp. Le tableau n’a pu être commandité que par Mademoiselle Halimi, pour dénoncer, d’une manière graphique, les raisons de son départ. Il contient certainement des indices sur ses habitudes et, donc, par extension, sur l’endroit où elle se sera réfugiée. Je suppose que c’est pour l’analyser que tu m’as fait appeler ?

‒ Nous n’avons retrouvé aucun autre tableau. C’est le témoignage d’une des maquilleuses qui a alerté les enquêteurs sur les pratiques du directeur.

‒ Mais tu as reconnu dans la croûte la patte de Moriarty.

‒ More-tea, n’est-ce pas ? Mais je ne vois pas où ça nous mène. Faut-il comprendre que c’est Lucrezia qui réclame plus de thé ? Ou qu’elle a été enlevée par Moriarty elle-même ?

‒ Tu oublies que ce n’est pas le portrait que Lucrezia a choisi de laisser, cela n’aurait aucun sens. Le sien devait montrer une tasse de thé bien remplie, avec sans doute un boudoir trempant dedans. 

‒ Si Moriarty l’a remplacé, elle voulait attirer notre attention. Pourquoi ? Pour nous lancer sur une fausse piste ? Protéger le directeur qui serait un de ses alliés ? Il a fallu qu’elle s’active pour lui préparer un second tableau avant l’ouverture de l’enquête.

‒ Elle ne cherche pas à cacher qu’elle a le bras long. »

Dans le silence qui les sépara, Lark médita cette inquiétante perspective en battant de la semelle contre le pavé humide. Le trafic dans la rue s’apaisait peu à peu. Un employé progressait le long de la chaussée pour allumer les réverbères.

Elle examinait toujours le sommet des immeubles quand elle s’adressa à Mycroft :

« Ce sont des opérations dont je sais me charger, mieux que toi. Tu te doutes que ce n’est pas réellement à cause de Moriarty que je t’ai convoqué. »

Mycroft pinça les lèvres. Il inspira par le nez une grande bouffée d’air, faillit tousser, se maîtrisa dignement et rétorqua, le timbre plus glacial que la bise nocturne qui promettait aux passants la neige des Appalaches :

« Le registre des comptes du Mabuse Follies est rangé sur l’étagère au-dessus du guichet, on voyait son reflet dans la vitre avant que le jour ne tombe. Un gérant n’a l’imprudence de laisser traîner pareil document dans un endroit si accessible que si ce registre-là ne lui sert que de façade. Aucun tribunal ne condamnerait un homme de théâtre pour avoir attenté à la vertu d’une actrice, mais ces messieurs les juristes ne manqueront pas d’être sensibles au drame de la fraude fiscale. »

Une carriole de charbonnier heurta durement le bord du caniveau dans un virage. Le crissement des essieux rappela à Lark les plaintes explosives de la glace aux premiers jours de la débâcle du Saint-Laurent. Une promesse de printemps qui hurlait encore ce que l’hiver avait de plus beau.

Elle sourit à Mycroft. Il fronça les sourcils en retour, moins flegmatique que jamais, et elle comprit qu’elle l’avait blessé à sa protestation presque boudeuse :

« Tu n’avais pas besoin de moi non plus pour inventer une raison de le voir condamner.

‒ Non, mais l’important était que tu t’en charges tout seul. »

Elle n’était pas sûre, pour une fois, de ce qu’il avait déduit de son comportement, ni de jusqu’où, exactement, il avait été capable de suivre sa pensée. Mais elle tenait maintenant la preuve que c’était sans conséquence. Elle ne croyait pas qu’il lui en voudrait longtemps, si même son indignation ne s’était pas déjà apaisée, et si jamais c’était le cas, eh bien, elle aurait tout le temps d’une traque longue, difficile et excitante sur les traces de Moriarty pour se faire entendre et se faire pardonner.

« Parfois, ajouta-t-elle en entraînant son Anglais favori vers sa gargote préférée, la question n’est pas tant de juger qui peut que de savoir qui veut. »

**Author's Note:**

> Dès sa naissance, Mycroft Holmes s'annonça comme un homme exceptionnel : sous la plume de son père Conan Doyle, il vint au monde - fait rarissime - après son frère cadet. Son avatar énergique et sémillant qui nous occupe ici doit lui ses traits à un autre créateur, Kareem Abdul-Jabbar.


End file.
